A Perfect Night
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Sometimes its better to say things before its too late. Warning YAOI.


I do not own Death Note nor do I make any money off this fanfiction.

Warnings: Fluff, Sadness, Shounen-Ai,** yaoi (boy x boy) lemon**, MCD, some OOC.** If you don't like it. Then don't read it.**

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I listen to him? Why didn't I realize what he was doing? If I had would I have stopped him? Could I have stopped him? A perfect world wasn't worth this. It could never be worth this. In a perfect world I'd see you all the time. In a perfect world my heart would still be whole. I can still remember everything in perfect detail even though its been a week.<em>

~A Week Ago~

Light was sitting at his desk 'working' on the Kira case in L's apartment. He glanced over at the detective who seemed to be filling out standard forms pertaining to the Kira investigation. He paid no mind to it as L did become serious enough to do paperwork from time to time and he worked on sorting out the evidence of the original Kira to catch him. By the time he finishes it is already six in the evening and he looks over to see that L isn't in the room anymore. He stands up stretching and hears sounds coming from the kitchen area. Curious he walks into that room to see L putting food on the table.

"Ryuuzaki. Its getting pretty late now. I was going to head home.", Light said to him still curious as to what L was doing.

L looked up at Light with an expression Light could not name. "Light...will you please stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight.", he said softly looking at the other with his messy black hair and large eyes.

Light almost let a sign of his confusion show. He knew he was still a Kira suspect and therefore this could be a test to get him to admit it. However, he was not one to turn down a challenge. If he played his cards right he could possibly find out L's real name tonight and then everything would be over. "Sure. Is something the matter? You aren't acting like yourself.", Light said calmly.

"No. Nothing is wrong.", L said giving Light a very sad smile. He knew Light was thinking of ways to use this to his advantage and perhaps kill him. He had lived with the other male during the time that they were handcuffed together and he could match him pretty closely when it came to the mental game they played.

He continued to set up the food. Some of these were Light's favorites and the others were pretty basic when it came to foods to match it. There was L's favorite dessert on the table as well before the other filled up two glasses with a light champagne. "Please have a seat Light.", he said glancing just past Light at the clock. The clock read six fifteen. Right on time.

Light sat down looking at L trying to fully read the other's actions. Something felt wrong about this. Very very wrong. He would just play L's game for now and if he was to go down for his crimes as Kira then he would take L down with him. He watched as L then made both their plates before sitting down and taking a bite of his own food. The detective seemed to be withdrawn and more pulled into himself than usual. Did L get some bad news concerning the case and was trying to lure him into a false sense of security before ending his life? After watching L eat and knowing the food wasn't drugged he began to eat his own meal. Some of these were his favorites, but he didn't put it past L to have known that. The detective had researched him thoroughly before accusing him of being Kira.

The clocked ticked by with L every once in a while discreetly looking at the time. Light noticed the one time he did it, but L had merely told him that he was just curious. Naturally Light was suspicious wondering if there would be a police team arriving at the house any moment now to arrest him. For the most part dinner passed and they didn't talk much at all. Over dessert the snippets of conversation included things that weren't exactly romantic in the slightest.

"When is your birthday, Light?", L asked the other trying to make a bit of conversation even though he already knew the answer.

"In a few days. However I know for a fact that you already knew when it was. Why ask a pointless question?", Light countered as he ate another piece of the delicious dessert.

"Merely trying to make conversation Light. What would you do if you loved someone, but you knew you could never make them happy?", L asked him and Light was caught off guard.

Light looked strangely at L wondering what brought that question on. "I would do anything I could to try to make them happy. To prove how much I truly loved them.", he answered though still not sure why the question was asked.

"Anything? Including things you could never take back?" L inquired as he finished off his dessert and champagne with significantly less enthusiasm.

Now Light was worried and yet he did not know why. "I...I'm not sure. If it would prove to them I loved them, then I would have to say yes even if I could never tell them how much I love them again.", he said. Light never thought much on the subject of love though he had feelings for other people before.

L just nodded and stood up stretching discreetly looking at the clock again. It was currently twenty after seven which once again was perfect timing. He glanced at Light. "Will you come with me?", he asked the other male.

"Yes. Where are we going?", Light asked skeptically not sure he wanted to follow the strange acting male. In all their interactions L had never been quite like he was now.

"To my bedroom. It has been a long day and I thought we could relax and take a bath together. It is not like our bodies differ so much that it would be embarrassing to do as such.", L said to him and turned around walking to his room. Light felt the urge to follow him after a minute or two. The detective was already in the adjoining bathroom and running water could be heard from the bedroom in which Light stood. L came back to the door shirtless and looked at Light. "Are you coming?", he asked.

Light looked at him nodding his head slowly as he stared at L's naked chest. They may not be different when it came to what their bodies, but their reactions may be different. He walked into the bathroom as L was just removing his pants and boxers before sliding into the lightly fragrant water. It seemed like a mix of fresh water with a cherry almond vanilla undertone. Light glanced at the bottles of oils that were put in there and found his assumptions on the smells were indeed correct. He stripped down feeling rather than seeing L's eyes on him as he did. The brown haired male moved over and slowly got into the tub with L, who moved to make more room for him.

"Is the temperature alright?", L asked Light as he grabbed two wash cloths so that they could clean themselves off. The soap smelled the same as the oils that were put into the water as L made sure to lather them both with the nice smelling soap.

"The temperature is perfect very relaxing.", Light answered as he took the other wash cloth from L. They both were cleaning themselves off when Light noticed L struggling to reach his back. "Let me", he said to him and then took L's washcloth and started to gently scrub his back. He didn't mind when the other seemed to lean back into his touches a bit. If this was some sort of trick then it was definitely a different approach than he had been expecting. However something still seemed off about this whole night.

L moved forward suddenly. "Please allow me to return the favor.", he said softly before Light nodded and moved some so that L could wash his back. L smiled slightly when Light couldn't see him. This is truly turning out to be a perfect night, he thought to himself. Only a little longer. Once he was finished he moved and met Light's eyes. In his mind he was thinking of something else, but things had to be done.

Light met L's eyes and without thinking twice about his actions he leaned down and kissed the detective gently on the lips. When L responded positively, he licked the other's bottom lip sweetly making a murmur of appreciation when L opened his mouth. His tongue gently slid into L's mouth exploring every place he could before pulling back. L looked at Light with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Would you like to take this elsewhere Light?", L asked even though he knew the answer from the kiss.

Light nodded and got up first stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around himself as L did the same. He looked at L with a softer look than usual as he walked into the bedroom with the other following. Before he could even speak up, L went over to the bed and laid down. Light stopped and stared at the other. If L thought of him as an enemy wouldn't that position be most vulnerable? Then again he was Kira. Which meant that the submissiveness in the position had nothing to do with it. He would need L's name to do anything though he was starting to think he didn't want to. Shaking his head a bit, he decided to think about that later.

"Well are you just going to stare at me Light?", L asked him realizing that the other was probably over-analyzing this.

Light snapped out of his thoughts completely. "No.", he said to him and then went over to L on the bed. He dropped his own towel on the floor before sitting on the bed both unsure and somehow knowing how to start.

Their lips connected in a kiss as Light's hands moved up and down L's body. They broke for air and Light's lips began to place soft slow kisses down the other's body, tasting and exploring every inch of the usually hyper detective. Once he was faced with L's obvious arousal, he paused unsure of how to go next, but not wanting the detective to see this as a weakness. Cautiously he moved forward licking the other's length starting in the middle of it and moving up then down. L moaned and that gave Light enough encouragement to continue his exploration. His mouth moved up to the leaking tip of L's member and he flicked his tongue over the sensitive head tasting the bit of precum that was on it.

It wasn't bad. It wasn't something he'd go out of his way to taste, but it wasn't bad. He put his mouth over L's length sucking on it and strangely finding a bottle next to his fingers. When had that gotten there?, he had wondered but just figured L put it there. The one underneath him spread his legs wider shifting a bit until they were both able to get more comfortable. Light uncapped the bottle once he moved away from sucking the other male's member. He put the lotion on three of his fingers and almost as if he were a man possessed he started preparing the other one. One finger slid into L and the other winced but encourage him to keep going. Light seemed unsure but continued what he was doing adding a second and third finger twisting them to rub against that spot that had L arching beautifully off of the bed.

L was panting when he looked at Light. "Please I'm ready. Take me.", he said to the other. "Please be my first Light."

Light nodded and removed his fingers coating his arousal in the lotion. "Are you sure about this?", he asked even as he positioned himself and let one hand slide lightly over L's face. The moment the other nodded, Light slowly started to slide into him until he was fully seated.

It was painful. L wasn't even going to pretend it wasn't, but he wanted this pain. This moment more than anything at the moment. "You can move.", he said feeling that it would be better to adjust to the pain that way rather than wait until he adjusted besides time was a valuable thing right now.

Light smiled at him and then started moving in and out of the detective's hot entrance. It wasn't long before both were entwined in a sensual dance that was as old as time itself. Harsh pants, moans, and near screams when L's prostate was hit filled the room as well as the lovely aroma of sex. The movement of their bodies sliding against one another more and more were also bringing them closer to their climax. It seemed like an eternity and yet it still ended too soon as both males reach their climax at the same time with earth shattering cries and completely broken barriers.

Light collapsed on top of L for a few moments before rolling off to the side with a soft groan as his body felt completely relaxed. After a few moments, he looked at L. Maybe, just maybe he could figure out a way to balance both him being Kira and keeping L around. The reaction that they had towards one another was more than he ever thought they would and to be honest he liked it. A relationship with L wouldn't be that bad neither would fully expanding on the feelings that had developed while they were handcuffed to each other. For once, he had something to think about besides destroying L and becoming ruler of the perfect world. L had to be attracted to him in some way to participate in such an act with him. Maybe he could get L to fall in love with him as well.

"You look amazing.", Light said to L, kissing the other's cheek and holding him close. L, however seemed to be staring off into space.

"Lawliet.", he said softly knowing Light could hear him. He glanced at the clock once and then turned to Light. "My name is L Lawliet."

Light wasn't sure how to take this information. He finally got L's name, but he didn't want to write it into the Death Note to end the other's life. No.. not anymore. "L, I'm not Kira...", he said to the other before being quiet at a strange look from the other.

"Yes, you are. I've known it this whole time whether or not you admit it. However, despite that fact I fell in love with you. Thats right. I love you Light Yagami.", he said taking a deep breath knowing everything was falling into place. "You, however, want your perfect world and I can not give you that. I am your strongest opponent and I know I would have to turn you in, but I love you too much to do that...", he said trailing off.

Light got this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What... What do you mean by that?", he asked him. The feeling in his stomach intensifying. Was L going to kill him or perhaps did he get him in position to be assassinated in some way?

"What I mean is, I love you so much I want you to have your dream Light. So for you, I am going to die. I just wanted one night... just one night with you before... it happened.", L said with both confidence and sadness in his voice.

Light's eyes widened considerably. "No... don't. L, I don't want you to die. I love you too.", he confessed.

"I've wanted to hear you say you love me for a while now.", L said softly. He leaned up a bit to kiss Light's lips in a beautifully sad and yet loving way. He pulled away just a moment to see that the clock read 11:43 pm. Two minutes...

"I love you Light.", L said to him smiling warmly when Light said it back. He leaned up and gave Light one more kiss. "Happy Birthday.", he whispered before he hugged Light with his head on the other's chest and died.

Light was horribly shaken up as he cried and continued to hold L. He glanced over noticing two pieces of paper on the side table and picked them up. His heart felt like it was being destroyed all over again as he read it all. One was a letter and the other a page from the Death Note.

~The Letter~

_Dear Light,_

_If you are in fact reading this, then it means that I am dead. Please do not blame yourself for my death for it was done out of all the love that I had for you in my heart. You may be overjoyed at the fact that your main obstacle is out of your way or you may feel heart broken. I am truly very sorry if it is the second one. I never wanted to intentionally hurt you, but merely give you the chance to fulfil your dream. I wrote my successor's names in the Death Note so that no one could stop you from achieving it. The whole Death Note and the key is locked away in a secret security box located about ten miles outside of Tokyo. The directions to it are inside of a piece of mail that are to be sent to your home for you and shall arrive on your birthday._

_I love you Light as strange as that may seem. Even though you are most decidedly a criminal something about you kept drawing me to you. Whether it was striking good looks or your intelligence I am not sure. It was probably a combination of both. Please know I have no regrets for the night I die is sure to be nothing but perfection._

_I love you my Kira. Become a perfect ruler of your new world._

_Yours forever even in death,_

_L Lawliet_

~The Death Note Page~

_At 11:45 L Lawliet is to die peacefully in sleep after and only if the following events occur._

_1. The other person in the apartment stays for dinner. Small conversation. Everything is perfect._

_2. Both L Lawliet and the person take a bath. The temperature is set perfectly and L Lawliet starts to struggle with cleaning his back in which the other person shows interest in L Lawliet._

_3. The bath activities lead to the bedroom in which L Lawliet will allow the other person to take him._

_4. L Lawliet then confesses his feelings, reveals secrets and more to the other person, and hugs the other person just moments before his life passes._

Light put the pages down crying even more. L made sure this night would be perfect and for L it had been the perfect night to die. The death note page seem to disappear as if not wanting Light to be able to end his own life. He gently laid L down in the bed and gave a kiss to his still warm, but lifeless lips. He couldn't stay here, he just couldn't. Hiding the note, he called the paramedics and police explaining that L had died. He was so shaken up that he could barely move or speak as they questioned him and looked him over. The medics who checked him said he had died from an over abundance of sugar or something like that.

They said he was already sick and dying.

Light didn't believe them, because the truth was on that death note page that no longer existed. No, L had committed suicide out of love. Everyone told him it would be ok and that soon with time he would get over, but he never did.

~Presently~

How could they think I would get over it? My lover died and it was only within one night. I found out I was loved in return. I gave myself to L completely. Even a week later in this cold dark place, it still wasn't worth it. He hadn't followed his dreams because he no longer had the motivation to do as such. He wanted to die now. His sense of justice did not include the one he had feelings for dying. No, that wasn't what he wanted at all. If he asked himself now, could he give up being Kira for L? Yes. Could he have given it up that night? Yes. Now, he didn't truly have the chance.

It was a week after L's death that Light was found back in the same apartment that L died in. He was on the bed after calling an ambulance to report his own death. Next to the bed on the nightstand was a full confession of his crimes, of his love for L, and why he was currently dead. He wanted everyone to know that even the self proclaimed god of the new world was mortal. That he still felt love in his heart, and that even he felt the overwhelming despair of loss.

_Somewhere in limbo..._

Light walked towards L and smiled. "Ready to go home?", the deceased detective said.

"I've been ready all along.", Light said and both of them looked towards the fiery gates of hell before walking through them together still happily in love.


End file.
